Double Agents and Cross-Dressing
by pikaree1
Summary: Silver versus Gold. Two female double agents betraying trust. A black and red dress. Make sense? No? Good. It's not supposed to. Rated K plus due to paranoia. Oneshot!


**Petal: Yeah... I've got another fanfic... TheFinalElements, I'm really sorry about this... I'm lazy... And I don't own PokeSpe...**

Silver glared at Gold. "I just want you to know that that's the dumbest idea you've had yet, and that's saying something," the ginger spat.

"Silver! You have no soul!" Gold fake-sobbed.

"It's better than having no brain," Silver said indifferently as he stalked off.

Gold grinned evilly. "You will carry out my plan if it's the last thing I force you to do…"

* * *

Blue stared at the redhead sitting in front of her. "You want me to what?" she demanded in shock.

Silver flinched. "I want you to spy on Gold for me. I know he's planning something! Blue-neesan, I promise I'll never ask you for anything else, but please- help me."

The brunette shrugged. "Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do. Red and Yellow are an item and Greenie's still back in Kanto." She gave the younger boy a clap on the back. "Just leave it to big sis, yeah?"

* * *

"You want me to spy on Silver?" Crystal asked in bewilderment. "Why?"

"He's bound to be planning some sort of revenge," Gold explained. "That's why I need to find out what he's up to."

"Will you stop bugging me while I'm doing research?"

"Pinkie swear!"

"…You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

Gold stared at the brunette sitting in his living room. "…Why are you in my house?"

"Your mom let me in!" Blue replied cheerfully.

"Well, duh," he said, rolling his eyes, "but what are you doing here? Did Silver send you to spy?"

She nodded.

"If you help me with my plan, you'll get copies of the resulting blackmail."

"Deal."

* * *

"…And then he had the gall to make a promise he couldn't keep in an effort to bribe me!"

Silver glanced cautiously at the irritated girl sitting in his Secret Base #5. "Are you done?"

"Yes," Crystal sighed. "Thanks for listening."

"It's the least I could do," Silver replied with a shrug, handing her a cup of hot cocoa (A/N: It's a winter evening). "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Thanks," she said, gratefully accepting the cup of chocolate-y goodness. "So- is there anything I can do to help?"

"Huh?" Silver asked, startled.

"With the Gold thing," she elaborated.

Silver looked thoughtful. "Well… Blue-neesan is already on the job…"

Crystal bit her tongue to keep herself from alerting Silver of his sisters dark side.

"…but I suppose I should use any help I can get," he concluded. "Welcome to the team, Crys."

Crystal smiled softly and looked around. The secret base was basically a one room shack, but it was comfy. The room was barricaded against the cold with sturdy walls and a tightly shut door. The fireplace crackled and there were warm blankets stacked neatly against a wall. "You know, Silver, you'll make some girl very happy someday. I have a friend called Soul who's been asking about you," Crystal murmured. "The two of you would make a good couple." Of course, Silver was busy drawing up battle plans, so he didn't hear her.

* * *

Silver dashed through the streets keeping a lookout for Gold. "Crys- status report."

"Gold's in the alley way to your left," Crystal reported, eyes scanning the screen. "Be careful, Silver."

"Roger that." Silver snuck into the alley and crept up behind a nervous looking Gold. "Boo." Thus the battle commenced. Gold was fast, but Silver was faster. Gold shot, Silver dodged. Silver shot, Gold keeled over in pain. It became more and more like a game of Meowth and Rattata. Silver soon decided that the fight had gone on long enough. He prepared to deal the finishing blow, but he was hit on the back of his head. A trail of red dripped down into his eyes. "How...?" He looked behind him and saw Blue, her weapon still up.

"Sorry, Silvy," she smirked, "but I work for Gold."

"You ain't the only double agent around here!" Crystal shouted. Blue clonked her over the head with her empty gun and then tied up Silver.

Gold grinned evilly. "You know the consequences, Silvy..."

Silver groaned. "Blue-neechan... why?" One look at her camera gave him his answer.

"Sorry for betraying you, Gold," Crystal whispered. "I'll make it up to you. How does a movie Friday night at 6 sound?"

Gold gave her a goofy grin. "Sure, Crys! No harm done!"

"I'm surrounded by heartless idiots..."

* * *

"Alright, Silver! Pose!"

"Gold, I'm gonna kill you..."

"Oh, Silvy, that dress looks great on you~!"

And it was true. The beautiful black and red creation coupled with Silver's feminine looks was a hit with the boys. Crystal shook her head sadly. "Poor Silver..." She glanced at the paintball guns on the ground. "Blue, could you tell me what happened again?"

"With pleasure! Silver wouldn't help Gold, so we decided that whoever won our game of street paintball- using paintball guns I stole, of course- would be given the final decision!" She resumed taking pictures for future blackmail while Gold demanded money from the boys ogling Silver.

Crystal sighed and pulled out her phone. "Might as well tell Soul about this..."

**Petal: Please review...**


End file.
